Promises and Sacrifices
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: Randy has lately felt like his partner in crime Edge Adam Copeland, hasn’t given really cared about him, so Randy decides to find someone who does, thus Candace Michelle. I Did some heavy editing so it should be better.


Title: Promises and Sacrifices

Author: HeArTbReAk ShOw

Characters: Randy Orton, Adam "Edge" Copeland, and Candice Michelle

Rating: Eh… PG-13? Maybe?

Summary: Randy has lately felt like his partner in crime Edge (Adam Copeland), hasn't given really two shits about him, so Randy decides to find someone who does, thus Candice Michelle. Adam sees this and thinks Randy's gone insane, and even though, Randy and Candice aren't "together", Adam sees that Randy is falling for her. Edge knows this compromises their chances at becoming tag champs again, and most importantly, with Lita gone, Adam needs someone to help him at ringside, and Edge isn't too popular in the locker room and he doesn't like doing favors for anyone other them maybe Randy. So Adam decides he needs to break these two up by any means necessary.

Chapter Title: Say Ok

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story if, I did, I would be too "busy" to write. I also don't own the song "Say Ok" by Vanessa Hudgens, yeah I know it's a lame Disney song, but I liked the lyrics… It actually goes for where I'm trying to go with this story.

Author's Note: First, this follows no specific storyline and there are no spoilers. Anything that happens here, and then like happens on television is merely coincidental.

**RAW: Monday Night, around 8:00 pm**

"What the fuck?" Randy yelled at his blond counterpart. "So I have to 'help' in your fucking match, but I get a god damn main event with fuckin' Michaels and you say I gotta 'tough it out'? That's bull shit! You're going up against fucking Hardy! If anyone needs 'assistance' it's me I'm going up against Michaels for a title shot Adam, a fucking title shot!"

Randy sighed when he saw his partner pull out the i-Pod headphone from his ear and looked up at Randy innocently from his comfortable position on the couch, as if he had done absolutely nothing wrong.

"I'm sorry were you sayin' something Orton?" Adam smirked. Randy knew Adam had heard every word.

Randy crossed his arms over his chest. "Fuck you."

"Oh come on Orton," Adam said gracefully getting up from the couch to face Randy who hadn't taken his eyes off Adam. "Look, I can give you three reasons why I can't be at your side. First, you can beat Michaels easily, he's a lightweight, second, if I interfere, you might get disqualified, third, Cena would come out there, fuck with me, and even though I could beat his ass, it might cause a distraction, fourth, my match is first and I'd be too tired to help you anyway. Actually that one serves as two… I just gave you five reasons! Surely, you understand."

"Yeah, I understand. I understand that my partner is a lazy ass that only gives a fuck about himself! You know what? I don't need this shit!" Randy went out the door letting it slam behind him. He then leaned against the wall beside it and sighed. Who was he kidding? He needed Adam as much as Adam needed him. His father had once told him, 'in this business someone should always be watching your back'. Adam was that person, but right now it felt like the person that was watching it, was also driving a bloody spear into his back.

Randy was in no position to leave Adam and go venture out on his own as a singles competitor again. At least not now. Not yet. Anyway, Randy was doing _better_ then he was as a singles competitor, and he had grown tired of being known as the legend killer. Beating up wrestler who in his opinion, were way past their prime, wasn't exactly spectacular. He needed a new target and future legends killer didn't flow so well.

"Hey Mr. RKO," Randy snapped out of deep thought to see Candice Michelle standing in front of him in a black silky robe. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing… Um why'd you ask?" Randy asked. Candice shrugged.

"I dunno, I was wonderin' if you could um, help me out?" Candice asked. Randy shrugged.

'Sure, anything for you." Candice smiled.

"Ok, you see there's this bikini contest tonight and I wanted to try something new. Like different from all the other divas, so I decided to take a page out of Sable and Ashley's book and do this!" Candice opened her robe and on her chest was a painted on sparkly pink bikini top and she had on a pink bikini thong. "Do you think it's too over the top?"

Randy was practically speechless. He was just staring at Candice's bare boobs…

"I was hoping you'd be speechless. Thanks a lot Randy!" Candice kissed Randy on the cheek and tied her robe again so it covered everything. "Um, just so you know, the shows starting in like thirty seconds. See ya later Randy."

**RAW: Monday Night, around 9:45 pm**

Randy watched the screen eagerly as Todd Grisham announced the Bikini contest. Maria, Torrie, Victoria and Melina had already made their entrances and Candice was just about to make their own. Even though Randy hadn't seen anyone else's bikini yet, he already knew Candice's was the best. Randy watched as she came out her hips swaying as she walked. Randy never usually paid this much attention to the divas. He was usually spending his time plotting with Adam about how to get back at DX, or whoever they didn't care for at the moment. Randy had no idea what he was missing.

"Ok, the rules are each diva has 30 seconds to show off their bikinis, and then by crowd participation, we'll decide who the winner is! So Maria, you're up first." Randy watched as Maria teased the audience, and then finally revealed a red and yellow bikini. It was cute, but nothing compared to what Candice's would be.

After Maria was Torrie, who as usual, everyone thought, would be the best, then Victoria, who was followed by Melina. Neither of them got the same crowd reaction that Torrie or Maria got.

"Ok, last but certainly not least, Candice, it's your turn!" The music came on and Candice stepped forward she untied her robe and Randy's expression of anticipation and excitement faded. Candice was wearing a red bikini, which covered up a bit more them what Randy had seen before. Randy scratched his head in confusion. Sure this bikini was very hot, but not as hot as what he saw before. Candice did her 'Go Daddy' dance, but it wasn't enough to help her win. Torrie still won it, hands down.

Randy waited at gorilla for Candice to come through nodding hello to the other Diva's as they came through the curtain. When Candice came she waved at Randy, but kept walking.

"Hey, Candice wait up!" Candice turned around.

"Yes?" Candice said stopping and turning to Randy, who had caught up with her.

"Um, uh... Well uh…"

"You're wondering what happened to my bikini aren't you?" Candice asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, yeah, just a little." Randy said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hm, well, I decided to wear something different. I thought maybe that bikini should be just between you and me, but if you really miss it that much, you can see it again later." Candice kissed Randy on the cheek. "See you later Orton."

Randy waved, to surprised to say anything, wondering if she was serious or just playing with his head. He walked back to the locker room pondering this thought.

"Hey Orton, you ready for my match?" Adam asked. Randy sat down on a bench, apparently not hearing what Adam had said. "Yo, Randy? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, um yeah, sure," Randy said. Adam lifted his eyebrows surprised.

"Really? What changed your mind?" Adam asked sitting next to the young superstar. Randy smirked at Adam and shrugged.

"Nothing man, just thought maybe you'd like some help, that's all."

**Tuesday morning, around 12:30 am**

"Damn, my fucking leg…" Randy mumbled limping back to the locker room. He had to sit down before he actually got to the locker room to rest.

"Are you ok?" randy looked up at Candice who seemed like she was just about to leave.

"Yeah, I'm good, go on ahead." Candice sighed at walked over to him. She got down on her knees and untied his boot carefully. "Ow, damn what are you doing?"

"Seeing if it's swollen… Shawn twisted your ankle pretty bad out there." Candice said not looking up at him.

"You saw?" Randy asked.

"Yep, it's swollen," Candice looked up at Randy. "Yeah, I saw, that's why I'm leaving so late. I wanted to watch your match. You watched my contest, I thought it was fair."

"Oh," Randy said.

"Kidding, I always stay 'til the end of the show. I like watching the other matches. That's exactly what I do when I'm not out there. Even before I change out of anything else, I'm watching the matches." Candice smiled. "Although, the girls do tend to get a little noisy in there so I can't hear what's going on."

"Well, hey next week come by my locker room… Well me and Adam's locker room. If Adam's not talking, it's relatively quiet in there." Randy smirked. Candice smiled back softly.

"Sure, I'll do that." She got up from her knees. "I'm gonna go get you some ice for that."

**Tuesday Morning, around 1:35 am**

"So do you feel any better?" Candice asked. They were still in the same place, but Randy had the ice on his leg and he and Candice were talking most of the time. She had also got him crutches from the trainers so he could walk without having to put pressure on his leg.

"Yeah, thanks, you didn't have to do this." Randy said with a smile.

"Yeah, but then again, who else would've done it?" Candice looked up at Randy as his smile faded. "I mean, I didn't mean it…"

"No, no, you're right; I mean I've got few friends in this business, so few I can count them on one hand. Adam, Nitro, and Melina," He said holding up three fingers. "And I doubt any of them would care about me the way you did."

"Maybe," Candice took the hand that was still holding up three fingers. "But, do you have room on that hand for one more friend?" She put up another finger.

"For you, I can move a few things around." Randy said with a smirk.

"Good, now you go change, and I'm gonna bring my car around so I can take you back to the hotel." Candice kissed Randy on the cheek and headed off in the direction of the parking lot, while Randy used the crutches to get over to his locker room. He opened the door and saw that Adam was still there reading a book. He looked up and smiled at Randy.

"God took you long enough!" Adam getting up. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit no thanks to you. This is gonna put me out for a week. If I'm lucky it'll be good before Sunday." Randy said sitting down slowly.

"I'm sorry dude," Adam shrugged.

"You know what, I'd appreciate it if you'd just shut up and leave." Randy growled.

"What? How are you gonna get back to the hotel? You can't drive with that leg." Adam said pointing to his injury.

"I'll get around." Randy said glaring at Adam. Adam rolled his eyes and walked out of the locker room to the parking lot mumbling to himself along the way when he saw Candice standing by her car.

"Well, well, well Candice Michelle, why are you still here?" Adam asked put on his charm. Candice seemed unimpressed.

"I'm waiting for someone." Candice said as Adam got closer to her.

"Oh yeah? Does he happen to be tall, Canadian, and blond with green eyes?" Adam asked. Candice moved so she wasn't really close to Adam anymore.

"Actually she's kind of short, southern, brunette with brown eyes. Sorry Adam, I'm giving Mickie a ride back to the hotel," Candice said. Adam leaned against Candice's car.

"You sure you're not even waiting for an uh, I don't know tall, southern, brunette with blue eyes? Someone whose initials happen to be R.K.O.?"

"Candi!" Candice turned around to see Mickie with her bag slung over her shoulder. She walked over to Candice and Adam. "Hey, so are you giving Adam a ride too?"

"Actually, you know what? Adam was just leaving. Right?" Candice said with a sly smile. Adam looked at the two looking very perturbed. He then gave Candice a sarcastic smile.

"Right…" Without saying goodbye, Adam headed over to his car. Candice and Mickie turned as they heard Adam drive out of the lot. Mickie then turned to Candice with a smile.

"Thank Mick," Candice smiled.

"No problem." Mickie shrugged. Mickie's smile then turned into a smirk. "So who _are_ you waiting for?"

"A guy, he needed a ride, and someone to take care of him tonight, so I offered, or rather told him I was taking care of him." Candice shrugged.

"Uh, huh… Taking care of him?" Mickie said still grinning at her.

"Stop thinking so dirty, he really got hurt in his match tonight… Look, see for yourself." Candice motioned behind Mickie. Mickie turned to see Randy struggling on a pair of crutches, and trying to carry his bag at the same time. "Just a second."

Candice rushed over to Randy, taking his bag for him, so he could focus on walking with the crutches. "Thanks"

"No problem, I'm here to help," Candice said. Mickie rolled her eyes.

"So, I'm going to go get in my own car, and see you two later." Mickie winked at Candice before leaving them alone. Candice just sighed and put Randy's bag in the back, while he got in the car.

"I'm thinking we go back to the hotel and get some room service?" Candice asked starting the car.

"Uh, I don't know, I think I'm just gonna go back to my room and get some sleep," Randy said. "You've done more then enough for me, really."

"Randy, you don't honestly think I'm going to leave you in a room by yourself or with Adam, do you?" Candice asked. Randy shrugged.

"It's just that you've done a lot tonight and I don't want you to waste your energy on me," Randy said. Candice stopped at a red light. She kissed him softly. Randy became speechless.

"Now, can I take care of you?" Candice asked. Randy didn't respond, he was too shocked to say anything. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Tuesday Morning, around 8:00 am**

Randy woke up with a smile on his face, remembering every detail of the night that he had. He had one of the best nights of his life.

When they got back to the hotel, Candice ordered some room service, but not a regular dinner; she instead ordered strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. She said it was her favorite foods, and that she had a huge craving for them.

"Do you know these three things are an aphrodisiac?" Candice asked popping a chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth. She was dressed in a t-shirt and some shorts.

"No, it never occurred to me." Randy smirked lying on his back. Candice smiled at him and got the chocolate syrup. She stood over him. "Candice, I hope you're not about to do what I think you're gonna do."

"Maybe…" Candice then squeezed the bottle and let the chocolate drip on Randy's chest. Randy touched the chocolate and licked his finger.

"At least I taste sweet now," Randy sat up to get a napkin, but Candice used her perfect pedicured feet to push him back down. Randy smirked at her. "Oh, I get it now."

"Uh huh," Candice got down on her knees and leaned down to lick the chocolate off of his chest. She licked from the bottom up and when she finished she kissed Randy, and they fell into the ecstasy of love.

Or at least that's what happened in his dreams. In reality, Candice did order what she did for room service, but they sat up most of the night talking, and Candice slept on the couch. It was fun talking to Candice, but she was just so perfect to him, that he wished more happened.

"I know... I just can't ok?" Randy watched as Candice stormed into the room, not even acknowledging that he was there. Chris Masters stormed in angrily, apparently not knowing Randy was there.

"Do you know what I've put up with for you?" Masters yelled.

"Look, it's not working Chris, there's no other way I can say it, we need to, I want to break-up!" Candice yelled. Randy cocked an eyebrow; he didn't even know they were dating.

"So just because we don't talk as much as we used to, you want to end it?" Chris was sounding angrier with every word he said.

"A relationship not all physical Chris!" Candice yelled. She turned her back to Chris who sighed. He then turned to the bed noticing there was someone in it.

"Candi, there's a guy in your bed! What, were you fucking behind my back?" Chris asked.

"No, Randy got hurt, so…"

"He's sleeping with you?" Chris yelled.

"No! If you would just listen…" Chris grabbed her by a wrist and Randy jumped up, falling, but making Chris fall in the process.

"Fucking asshole!" Chris said getting up. The second he got to his feet Candice slapped him.

"You don't talk to my friends that way," Candice said angrily. "Chris's we're so over right now it's not even funny. The door's that way."

The second Candice heard the front door close she closed her eyes for a second and sighed. She then went over to Randy and helped him up from his fallen position.

"I guess I was more trouble then help, huh?" Randy asked with a smile. Candice shook her head.

"No, we were over like two weeks ago, but Chris just keeps holding on. It has nothing to do with you. Maybe this time he won't come back now that he's seen you. I think you actually helped, just not the way you meant to." Candice smiled. She and Randy sat on the edge of the bed. "You know, the first time I talked to anyone about you, they told me to stay away from you because you were such a playboy and that you'd only end up hurting me. They also told me it's impossible to be female and to be friends with you. You know what? I thought they were all wrong, and this friendship, just proves how wrong they were."

Candice hugged Randy and kissed him on the cheek as Randy gave her a weak smile. He didn't want to be friends with Candice, which was the last thing on his mind, especially since she was wearing her 'Go Daddy' tank top and jean shorts. Friends were defiantly the last thing on his mind.

**Tuesday afternoon, around 3:30 pm**

"Hey, you've reached Randy, I'm not…" Adam hung up his phone once again hearing the sound of Randy's answering machine. He had already left three messages for him and Randy hadn't answered his phone all night or all day.

This usually wouldn't bother Adam, but he hadn't come back to the hotel as far as Adam was concerned, and when Adam checked at the front desk for him, he wasn't there either. Adam had come to the conclusion that either Randy was really _that_ pissed at him or that… Ok so the only conclusion Adam could come up with was that Randy was pissed.

Adam then heard two familiar voices laughing and he turned to see Candice and his missing friend coming into the hotel.

"There you are!" Adam exclaimed going up to the two. "Where have you been all day?"

"I was hanging out with Candice, what've you been doing?" Randy asked, not seeming angry at all. Adam cocked an eyebrow a little confused because Randy was pretty peeved last night.

"I uh, was looking for you, but anyway… You have a WWE title shot. I got the call this morning." Adam said excitedly. Randy lifted his eyebrows.

"Really? That's great man! Thanks a lot Adam!" Randy said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, it's the least I could do, but uh, there's a problem, you can only get the shot next week and you're uh, still on crutches." Adam said with his hands in his pockets. Randy shrugged it off as if it was no problem.

"It's alright; you can get me off of these crutches by Monday right Candi?" Randy asked turning to the shorter brunette.

"Of course I can, I'm a miracle worker, remember?" Randy and Candice exchanged looks and the burst out laughing as if her saying that was something hilarious.

"Yeeeeah, anyway, what was up last night, you didn't come back to the room." Adam asked. Randy looked over at Candice seeing that she had no intentions of answering that question.

"I was around…" Randy said with a shrug, "In another room, I just needed some time to clear my head and uh, Candice came around and we got breakfast and then we went shopping."

"Uh, huh…" Like Adam would believe that lie. He knew were Randy was, he could see it in the way Candice and Randy looked at each other. "So are you planning on going back to your room or do you wanna hang out for a while?"

"I'm really tired man, I'm sorry. I'll come by tomorrow alright?" Randy said with a smile.

"No, no, no, tell me your room, I'll come by." Adam said with a smirk. Randy scratched the back of his head.

"You know what? I'll be in Candice's room in the morning because I have to help her with that thing, right?" Candice nodded. "So um, just come by her room around say 9? It's 23H, and I'll be there."

"Sure, sure…" Adam said with a large grin on his face. Adam wasn't a total idiot, he knew exactly what was going on with these two, and he knew exactly where Randy had been last night.

**Wednesday morning, around 8:40 am**

Candice walked into the room where Randy was still sleeping. She smiled at him and decided to jump on him to wake him up from his peaceful slumber.

"FUCK!" Randy yelled grabbing his ankle in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry Randy, I forgot." Candice said with a sweet smile. Randy smiled back. He couldn't be mad at Candice. She had the most genuine smile, her touch was soft and caring, and as corny as it sounds, the sound of her voice was like music to his ears. Candice was perfect, or at least as close as you can get to perfect.

"You forgot that I could hardly walk without crutches?" Randy asked an astonished look on his face. He was still holding on to the ankle.

"Well, with a face like that, you're bound to forget all the negative things," Candice said. She kissed Randy on the cheek. "I'm gonna go get you some ice."

Randy laid back and sighed to himself. He then looked over at the time and it was almost nine. It was 8:45 to be exact.

"Shit!" Randy exclaimed realizing that Adam was gonna come by in fifteen minutes, and Randy was half dressed. Candice came into the room with the ice to see Randy struggling to get out of the bed.

"Hey! Hey! I told Adam I'd have you off of those crutches by Monday and that baby's still swollen. You don't wanna make me a liar do you?" Candice asked.

"Yeah, Adam's the reason I'm trying to get out of bed, he's gonna be here in 15," Randy said. Candice blinked at him.

"So?"

"So I need to get ready so he doesn't think I was here all night." Randy said grabbing a crutch.

"Why does the fact that you were here matter? It's not like we had sex or anything. We're just hanging out and I'm helping you heal. I can't help you heal from another room." Candice said sitting next to Randy.

"Yeah… Um, well I gotta get in the shower and get clean and stuff." Randy said getting up. Candice stood up with him and hugged him.

"Randy, I know you're really excited about this match and nervous too, but it's like six days away, your ankle will be fine by then, the swellings already going down." Candice looked into his eyes. "You will be ok because I'm helping you, and that is what friends do."

Randy sighed and smiled back at Candice. Whenever she even mentioned the word 'friends' his heart would melt. There was no way this friendship was going to work. Just no way.

END CHAPTER ONE

Preview for Chapter Two: Adam comes around and hangs out with Candice and Randy for a day, and realizes the closeness between the two. So it's time for Adam to break these two up for "Randy's Own Good", but is he really helping Randy? Or just helping himself?


End file.
